Love Smells So Sweet
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: It does. A story written by guestsurprise as a request. Rated M for heavy romance.


**A story I had asked guestsurprise to do for me and I had to share it with all of you. Thank you, guestsurprise!**

**Disclaimer: guestsurprise owns Cassie and the idea of Ultimate Whampire. I only own Rachel adn the Jocklin Mansion and gave guestsurprise permission to use them. **

**A/N: I had a hard time deciding if this should be rated T or M, but just to be on the safe side, considering this is a romance tickle story between Rachel and Rook, it is rated M for safety. **

* * *

**Love Smells So Sweet  
**

It seemed like everyone was pairing up at the Jocklin Mansion lately. Rachel couldn't help but smile at the thought of everyone finding their true love. She knew that it was Friday night and usually on nights like this, everyone is out on dates with their fiancées. She was walking around the empty halls of the mansion and thinking about going to the movies since she knew Rook was out on a mission. She really was starting to miss him. She was almost to the front door when something like a bag was thrown over her. She immediately started to struggle.

"HEY! What's going on!? Let me out of here!" She cried out as she tried to get out of the bag, but somehow the person picked her up with ease and started carrying her away. She could even hear them faintly chuckling.

"This isn't funny! Let me go! Someone help me!" Rachel screamed. She was gently placed on something soft and as she struggled, she smelled the faintest smell of vanilla. Suddenly, the bag was lifted off of her. She didn't even look; she just immediately started swinging until she felt herself pinned under something strong. She looked up and saw it was Rook!

"Rook! What are you doing here? I thought you were on a mission!" Rachel asked, clearly shocked. He just smiled and gave her a gentle kiss on her mouth.

"I came back early. I knew you would not expect me so I had to do something for our date night too since everyone is out." He smiled. She then looked and saw she was in his room and the entire room was decked out in beautiful vanilla candles. There must have been over twenty of them. All of them were lit and gave the room such a beautiful look. She inhaled the smell deeply and then saw that the radio was turned to the love song station. He gently held out his hand and they started dancing to Whitney Houston's song "And I will always love you." Rachel's eyes started to well up with tears.

"Rachel, my dear, why are you crying?" Rook asked gently.

"It's because this is truly one of the kindest things anyone has ever done for me! I love you so much Rook!" She smiled. He pulled her close and they did a dancing dip and he pulled her into a kiss. He roughly started kissing her because he couldn't hold back his love from her either. After a few moments, they pulled back.

"I love you too Rachel. That's why I did this…so that our moments together could be special," He said as he ran his fingers through her blonde hair. She just held him closely and they continued to dance and sway to the beautiful music. Once it ended, she looked up at him and they kissed again. While they were kissing, Rachel playfully got an idea.

"Rook I have something for you!" She smiled. "But first, I need to deal with a certain alien that totally scared the living daylights out of me!" And as quick as a flash, Rachel pounced on Rook, straddling his waist.

"Rachel, my love, I didn't mean to startle you!" Rook chuckled as he tried to make a few grabs for Rachel. She managed to maneuver around him and started attacking his waist. He let out such a deep hearty laugh that even shocked Rachel. But she continued to tickling the mess out of him.

"AHHAHAAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH RACHCHCHCHEL MY LOVE! NOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" He laughed out! She turned and started tickling his inner thighs and under his knees. He bucked and pushed his legs out to get out of her reach. That didn't help because his squirming made him turn around where he was on his stomach and she was able to get in between his shoulder blades. At this point, he let out a girlish squeal.

"AH! NOHOHOHOHOHO! GET YOUR FINGERS OUT OF THERE RACHEL! OH NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO STOHOHOHOHOP PLEASE!" He choked on his laughter as he pounded the bed and tried to get away from her, but he couldn't. She then even turned and started playfully biting and nipping his ear. Rook lost it at this point!

"RACHCHCHCHCEL PLEAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH NOHOHOHOHO MOHOHOHOHRE! MY LOVE PLEEEEEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! STOHOHOHOHOOHOHOP IHIHIHIHIT!" She finally decided to give him some mercy. That is until he grabbed her.

"Gotcha!" He exclaimed as he pulled her underneath him and started playfully tickling her. She was on her stomach and tried to get away from him, but he was sitting on her legs so she couldn't move. As she was squirming, he smacked her bum playfully just for fun.

"ROOHOOK! STOHOHOHOP IHIHIHT!" She laughed as he started again tickling her sides. She tried to hide her laughter by burying her head under a pillow, but he got another reaction as he tickled her wiggling toes and smacked her bum again. He heard her muffled laughs and pleas as she reached back and dragged her nails up his stomach, making him laugh again. Suddenly, she heard someone coming. It was Cassie's voice. She must have gotten back early from the movies. Rachel was about to get up, but Rook wasn't ready for the fun to end. He reached up and held the pillow down on Rachel's head, not hurting her or where she could not breathe, but just enough to trap her so she couldn't get up.

"Mmmm! Mmmrook! Met me mmout!" Rachel laughed as she tried to pull her head out. Suddenly, Cassie burst in because she was running from Vamps. She saw the candles even more clearly this time and Rook was apparently sitting on something that was squirming a great deal. She then saw a hand reach out and the fingers wiggled on Rook's stomach, making him laugh. She then heard a girlish giggle and she knew it was Rachel and Rook having fun.

"Don't be alarmed Cassie. Rachel just needed some tickle time." Rook smiled.

"It's ok! Tickle her as much as you want," Cassie laughed.

"Mmmmm! mmmey! Mmmmassie! Mmmmelp me!" came Rachel's muffled voice from under the pillow.

"Sorry, my love but I have full permission to tickle you til morning!" Rook laughed. "Don't I Cassie?" Just then Rachel started squirming again to get out, but he gently tickled her underarms and tickled her into submission again. Cassie couldn't help but giggle and then before she could answer Vamps burst in and grabbed her, quick as lightning.

"Sorry for the intrusion. I have who I came for. Please continue," He winked at Rook and disappeared. Rook released his grip from the pillow and Rachel pulled her head out and looked over her shoulder and tried to glare at him, but couldn't because of him spinning around and wiggling his fingers on her unprotected soles.

"ROOOOHOHOOOOOK! STOHOHOHOP!" Rachel laughed as she felt his fingers tease her. He then spun around and started kissing lightly up her neck.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHA ROHOHOHOHOHOOOK PLEAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Never…"

"BABY NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! HEEHEHEHEHELP ME SOMEONE! STOHOHOHOHHOP!"

Finally, Rook stopped and let her go. She fell back on his chest and they both rested in the room. After a while, they both went to bed after a wonderful midnight kiss.

The next morning, Cassie saw Rachel come into the kitchen and give her a devious smile. Cassie took off running because she didn't know if Rachel was planning on getting revenge on her for not helping her escape Rook. Rook came in and gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek and then left for work. One thing's for sure, their love is sweeter than anything Rachel has ever experienced.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Will Rachel get Cassie back for not helping her? Who knows? GoldGuardian2418 I hope you enjoyed this!**

**To guestsurprise: Thank you. And Rachel just may get Cassie back.**

**Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
